


Blue Eyes

by LillianShereen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianShereen/pseuds/LillianShereen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity's best friend is in town, and has a surprise for Oliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my FIRST ever fic in any type of fandom. Please be kind. 
> 
> Arrow is not mine, but I wish it were so that I could bring it back to my TV already. 
> 
> Also this isn't beta'd by anyone so all the mistakes are mine.

“Hey guys, I’m going to be a little MIA for the next week or so, is that alright?”

Felicity swivelled her chair around to see the boys stop their training. Digg and Roy shrugged their shoulders in agreement, but Oliver looked confused.

“Why? Where are you going to be?”

“Oh. My nephew’s going to be in town. Well actually he’s not really my nephew since we don’t share any blood. But gosh, I wish he were. Those adorable little dimples and clear blue eyes. And the last time I saw him, he couldn’t even pronounce my name properly, which I guess is acceptable because it can be a little hard to say, but he’d call me ‘Felsty’ and I can’t even—“

“Fe-li-ci-ty.”

“Oh right! Sorry. Babbling, bad. Anyway he’s my best friend’s son, and it always seemed easier to say that he’s my nephew then to go through this whole spiel. Which I guess wasn’t all the efficient at all. But they’re visiting for the week, and I’m cutting back on hours. Well Arrow hours. I’ll still be at QC because you’d run the place to the ground if I weren’t there. No offence.”

Oliver sighed. He wasn’t even going to deny what Felicity said, because it was the truth. It had been a while since he heard her babble, so this friend coming, must be very exciting for her. “When are you going to pick her up? You are picking her up right?”

“Huh? Oh um, in about 10 minutes?” Felicity replied, glancing at her watch. “After I finish up these updates. Can’t let my babies live with old software. Why do you ask?”

“Just that we never get to see into your personal life. Which I totally understand, why you don’t share. But I thought I’d, I mean we, could come with you to pick them up. Maybe meet someone from your past.”

Felicity scrunched up her face, knowing what San would think, if she saw Oliver Queen with her. I mean, she knew she worked for him, and it wasn’t normal for someone to bring their boss to the train station. But Oliver and she were friends, possibly even her best friend here in Starling. 

“Sure. But you guys have to be on your best behaviour. This is the first time she’s been back in Starling, and you better not make her think it was a bad idea. I’d like to see my nephew more often.

Diggle, who had been standing just watching the exchange, suddenly grinned. He quickly pulled out his phone, and stared intently at it. “I’m sorry guys. I just got a message from Lyla. She had to push up a checkup because she’s got a mission next week, so I’m going to have to pass on meeting your friend. But we’ll go out for drinks tomorrow, okay?”

Felicity nodded. “Say hi to Lyla for me!” she yelled, as Digg walked up the stairs, out of the lair. Turning back to Oliver, “Give me a few minutes and we’ll leave. Why don’t you maybe, I don’t know, shower and change? Cause you’re very sweaty, and a bit naked. I mean, half naked. But if we head out with you like that, then San will definitely think something’s going on between us. Sure, she’s going to question us anyway, because you coming with me, is a very boyfriend thing to do. NOT that you’re my boyfriend, but you know…”

Oliver smiled, mid-babble, turned and headed for the bathroom, before Felicity’s words caught up with her brain. Felicity was really going to get in trouble with that mouth of hers. That vibrant, fuchsia, soft mouth of hers. They always looked very soft. Very kissable. 

Oliver shook his head. Every day. He could not have this train of thought every freaking day. He’d never had a fascination with lips before, they had always just been the pathway to the good stuff but Felicity always made him feel very different. Oliver sighed. He can’t start thinking about this again.

\----

“So you said your friend hasn’t been back to Starling in a while?”

The car ride to the train station had been a quiet one, but it was a comfortable quiet, with Oliver driving and Felicity fiddling with her tablet. 

“Hm? Yeah. She actually grew up in Starling. I met her in Vegas though. She had cousins there, and every summer she’s come down and live with them since high school. I had been dating her cousin at the time, and we met at an extremely awkward family dinner and became instant friends. Somehow my relationship with her cousin ended but we stayed very close. Connor came into the picture about 7 years ago, when she told me she was pregnant, but she wouldn’t tell me who the father was. Actually I still don’t know who he is. I didn’t push too hard for the information because I figured that either she’d tell me eventually, or there was some extraneous circumstances. Plus if I were in her situation, I wouldn’t want someone pestering me. So I let it be. She decided that she had wanted to keep the baby, but she wanted to go Central City and live with her sister. Something about Starling not being a fit place to raise a child.

“When I finished MIT, I had offers from a lot of companies all across the country, but I chose Queen Consolidated, because it was A, far from my mother, and B, because I figured I’d get to see Connor and help San a bit. But she refused to set foot in Starling so I haven’t seen her as often as I’d like.”

Oliver processed that information. “So what made her finally come to Starling?”

“I don’t know. I did my customary ‘come to Starling’ bit and she finally said yes, although I did hear some resignation in her voice and I’m worried and—OH I SEE HER!” Without thinking, Felicity grabbed his hand and dragged him across the floor. She weaved through the crowd, saying sorry as she went. She finally let go when a little boy hit her with enough force to knock the breath out of her. But she quickly regained her footing and hugged the little boy tightly. From Oliver’s vantage he could only see a wild mess of dirty blonde hair and what looked like a superhero t-shirt. 

“Connor! Connor Hawke, what did I tell you, you can’t just let go of my hand and run off like…”

The woman who had just pushed through the crowds, stopped in her tracks. Oliver looked up and his blood chilled.

“Sandra?”

“Oliver?”

Felicity had finally untangled herself from Connor and gave him peck on the cheek before straightening up. Finally she looked up, and grinned at San, until she noticed that she wasn’t looking at her all. The tension in her shoulders was evident and turned to see who she was staring at and saw Oliver mirroring San, albeit with a confused look on his face. 

“Do you guys know each other?” Felicity asked slowly. Connor looked from behind Felicity’s legs and headed towards Oliver. He tapped his arm and held out his hand. 

“Hi, I’m Connor Hawke. Who are you? Are you Felsty’s boyfriend?” Oliver looked down at him. He saw the blue eyes that Felicity had babbled about, and the familiarity in them caught him by surprise. He’d seen those eyes before. He’s seen those eyes every day of his life. Every time he looked in the mirror. They were his eyes. 

Oliver looked back to Sandra, betrayal clear in his eyes. His thoughts went back to that phone call 7 years ago. He remembered the disappointment that felt back then. 

“He’s mine?”

**Author's Note:**

> I totally understand if you hated that. I'm still working on getting my writing technique back. I know that I need to work on my descriptions. 
> 
> Please comment and tell me how I can improve my writing. 
> 
> THANKS


End file.
